Die Already
by Luvscookie
Summary: Gray Fullbuster has a very unusual gift or what you may consider a very grim curse and everything that dies in his presence will not die. No matter how violent or brutal their death may be they do not die.


**I'm back again! Yay! I couldn't just stop typing today. Anyways this is a romance, but with different characters. Yay! And before you yell at me for this pairing because you know I KIND OF ship Nalu.**

**PAIRING: Natray / Natsu and Gray**

**Yes, at first I shipped Nalu, but then I started shipping them because it's cute. So I ship Nalu and Natray. So after I finish My Perfect Fairytale, I'll start writing Natray fanfictions. I already have a nice plot planned out. And if I have any more ideas with Nalu I'll do it too. So I hope you enjoy this it's a little one shot that I just recently put together! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL, ALL RIGHTS GO TO LORD MASHIMA!**

* * *

**Luvscookie Presents:**

**Die Already**

There seems to be a lot more darkness than there is light anymore. My life has become very grim. Where do I even start without sounding like a lunatic? It was the summer of my 8th year of life that I discovered I have what some may call a gift; but to me it was a curse.

I went fishing - or what we thought was considered fishing – with my brother Lyon. My grandpa had given me a tackle box full of bobbers, weights, and lures. The quiet creek we fished in had little silver fish that we later learned is what you use as bait to catch real fish.

Needless to say we tried to catch those fish with lures two times bigger than them. What caught on an eight hook lure was a frog who got entangled in the hooks. He looked so helpless. Every movement he made to break free dug deeper into his entanglement. By the time I got close enough, his underbelly was ripped open with his insides were falling out. We totally freaked out. How was this thing still alive? We cut the line and ran home.

The following day we returned. To our amazement, the frog was half eaten away with its upper torso speared with the hooks, and it was still looking up at us blinking its eyes. Why would it not die?

Later on in life I found more of these weird things happening. Every fly that I killed would be smashed and mangled but would not die. One day on my way to school I hit a dog with my car and messed it up really bad. He was all over the road, a smear of crimson, fur, and guts. I picked up what was left of him sweltering in the morning sun. As I scraped his head up, his eyes looked up at me. His tongue tried to lick me as his teeth and blood oozed from his mouth. There was no reason in the world he would still be alive.

Later that night I went into the basement and emptied out an old toy box I had as a child, discarding the old matchbox cars into a few shoeboxes. Then I placed the remains of the dog into the toy box. Dragging the toy box out to the field, I buried it in a shallow grave.

I should have put more effort into digging it deeper because even till this day I can hear on soft and quiet summer days that damn dog whimpering in that grave with years of growth over it.

This curse became more noticeable to me, so I have shut myself away from the world when I can. What if I am out in public and someone is torn to shreds in a car accident that I'm there? Would they, too, not die?

Then I met Natsu.

I was coming out of the bathroom, when the fire drill went off. I was totally freaking out with everyone filling the halls and pushing their way through. An older man with pink hair that was ahead of me pushed back into me; I raised my hand and placed it into his back. I felt the warmth and softness of it. He turned his head to look down at me, and I was left breathless. His onyx eyes had me floating in them.

He never really understood why I still feared crowds. I just could not tell him what a freak I was, so I gave him the freedom to do what he wanted, and thankfully he came around to visit.

Last evening brought violet skies as he came stumbling into my house. That was when I heard the most horrid sound that will forever haunt my waking moments and twilight.

Natsu's strong and muscular body slapped against the steps, falling viciously down into the dark and cold cellar. There he laid at the bottom of the steps in the dark.

I flew down the steps knowing no matter what I did, I could never end what he was experiencing. His neck was broken and the skin was already starting to turn shades of purple. His head was facing up while his body was broken and mangled, facing downward.

His eyes flickered open and looked at me with confusion painted across his face. He tried to speak, but all he could do was make a gasping noise as his words looked for breath to form.

Taking him into my frail arms, I could smell the alcohol on him. Maybe that is what was keeping him from feeling the pain. Blood was now leaving his body, muting her gasp as it painted his lips with a dark crimson.

While giving him a hug, he was able to form words with the last bit of air that pushed through his body.

"I love you, Gray….." his voice was nothing more than a gasp of whispers. Those words were my love's last request that I couldn't fulfill.

Tears welled up in my eyes. He used the pads of thumbs and rubbed the tears that rolled down my cheeks, and smiled.

The morning comes and sunlight slowly creeps its way down the cellar steps. He is still lying in the pool of blood, looking up at me and still smiling his goofy smile. How could he have been so calm at a time like this?

What can be done? The heart was not beating, so even ripping open his now-cold body would not solve the problem. He still lay there staring up at me with his goofy grin, wondering why I was so cruel.

Calling the authorities would not help the matter. They would put me away either way. They will come looking for him. My only hope is that maybe my own death will bring peace to the ones I have left in this tortured state of in- between.

As if sensing my thoughts, Natsu's warm hands wrapping around my frail waist and hugged my close in. He looked at me with a stern look on his face that said not to murder myself.

Then he kissed me. His rough lips collided with my soft ones. Soon, this kiss deepened, becoming more demanding. He reached up with his hands and ran his fingers through my hair. He began kissing my neck and ears, making my insides feel wobbly. With each kiss, I could feel small electrical charges shoot through my system, all landing directly in the junction between my legs. Then we gradually pulled away from each other.

"I love you too, Natsu."

* * *

**Yay first Gratsu one shot! I hoped this was okay. I liked it; it was one of my best. And please review! I want your reviews to make me sleep peacefully tonight!**


End file.
